


The Fool

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, No Dialogue, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Sirius always ends up falling in love with the wrong person.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 6





	The Fool

He knew it was wrong. He wished he could make the feeling disappear, never to return. But he also knew that it was too late for that.

If he had known better, he would have dismissed the notion that Hermione Granger was a very attractive woman. She was happily married to Ron Weasley, and they had two intelligent children.

She wasn't dim enough to fall in love with a man twenty years her senior and the godfather to one of her best friends.

Sirius on the other hand, was foolish enough to fall in love with a woman he'd never have a chance with. That was his lot in life, to play the fool.


End file.
